


Fly Away White Bird

by Chronolith



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-09
Updated: 2001-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronolith/pseuds/Chronolith





	Fly Away White Bird

"Come away little child, come away  
for the world is more full of weeping than you can understand"

***

[Excerpt from Captain's Log PEACEMILLION, 31 December AC 195]

Science has no explanation for the things I witnessed. Theology offers no answers. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen in 64 years of life, and the most terrible. We forget in our hubris the awful glory of all the things that we cannot understand, and never will understand.

Winds of light that will live on only in our memory reaching out into that endless night; I see it every time I close my eyes. Skeletal wings of energy that fried every circuit we had. Fried everything in space that night, and for once made the human race be still. That endless stretch of silence before the explosion will haunt us all.

We may never know what happened on Libra that day. I don't think I want to know. I don't think I could handle it. The strongest among us witnessed it, and they cannot give testimony.

For a moment I think I touched eternity that day.  
***

"We are not remembering to remember, but remembering to forget." ~~Wieseltier

***

[patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D  
Date Stamp: 15:31:18 11 December AC 228]

"She used to sit and stare out the window watching the sea as it rolled in and out. She'd sit like that for hours if everyone would leave her alone long enough. Just watching the waves come in and go back out. Maybe she was seeing her own life in the waves. Everyone walked into her life and then back out, or out and back in. Everyone. Even me.

[pause]

"She used to make me walk on the beach with her. I hated it. The sand got everywhere. In my hair, in my eyes, in my clothes. But she loved it, so I'd walk with her on the beach, every day right at sunrise. Just to watch the sun reflect on the water. She only had eyes for the water rolling away from her. One time she walked right into a rock outcropping because she was watching the water and not the shoreline. I just laughed at her. I spent a lot of time laughing at her. She made me want to cry.

"I've never been to the beach since. Never. Not that you'd ever let me out, but even if you did I'd never go back to there. Not just that beach, but any beach. I see her in the ocean. Every wave.

[pause]

"One time we were watching the water, right before the Sank Kingdom was attacked, and she said something. I don't know how she could always talk and say something. Most people…they talk but they're not saying anything. But she looked out at that water and said: 'The water is the diachronic memory of the planet. Humans remember things synchronically. That's the problem. I wish they would remember things the way the ocean does.'

[pause]

"I didn't understand her then. I don't understand her now. But I want to, you know?"

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero   
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D.  
Date Stamp: 13:20:00 12 December 228]

"You're back. That's a first. Most doctors don't last more than a couple of days, a week or two sometimes. Guess you're going to be the stubborn one.

[pause]

"I found something today in one of the books: an old poem written before we had colonies, but not before war. We'll always have war as long as humans are human.

"Do you want to hear it?

[paper rustling]

"Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
The falcon cannot hear the falconer;  
Things fall apart; the center cannot hold;  
Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
Are full of passionate intensity.

"Surely some revelation is at hand;  
Surely the Second Coming is at hand.  
The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out  
When a vast image of Spiritus Mundi   
Troubles my sight: somewhere in sands of the desert  
A shape with a lion body and the head of a man,  
A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun,  
Is moving its slow thighs, while all about it  
Reel shadows of indignant desert birds.  
The darkness drops again; but now I know  
The twenty centuries of stony sleep  
Were vexed to night by a rocking cradle,  
And what rough beast, its hour come around at last,  
Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?

[laughs]

"Have I scared you? The ramblings of this old man? Shut up. I am old. I was old before I was born. I was lost all my life, and I'm still lost. For a while I think I was found, but I fucked it up. 'Surely some revelation is at hand'…. I thought I'd find that revelation. I thought I'd find it after the war. Or in Duo. But she…. But she…..

[pause]

"Sorry, poetic rambling isn't usual for me, is it? Would you rather I throw things at your head again?"

Doctor Torbin: "That's quite all right, Heero."

"You're trying a hell of a lot harder than the rest to be nice. Why? Never mind. I don't want to know why. I only ever wanted to figure out one person, and I killed her. No, we killed her."

Doctor Torbin: "Who did you kill?"

"The only one who ever mattered."

Doctor Torbin: "When you say 'we,' who do you mean?"

"Definitely we."

***

[Excerpt from the diary of Hilde Schbeiker, 22 December 195]

I'm confined to bed until further notice. Not that anyone really cares; everyone's getting ready for the big battle. I'm glad that I was able to help, even if it was in one small way. I wish I could go out and fight, though. Man, would Duo ever be pissed if he heard that.

I wonder how that girl is doing? Relena Peacecraft. I can't believe I met her on the Libra, of all places. She seemed so calm it was unreal, like she wasn't really part of the struggle going on around her. Asked me if I wanted a drink! It seemed like she was waiting for something that none of us could sense.

She was so pretty, like a princess from a fairy tale.

I guess she is--with a prince to rescue her, even. I wonder if Heero went to rescue her after all? Somehow, I think she's one princess who will never live happily ever after. There was something in her eyes that was too sad for 'ever after'.

I felt as if I saw the eyes of angels waiting for the Second Coming when I looked in her eyes.

***

First Law of Thermodynamics: In chemical or mechanical processes, energy cannot be created or destroyed, only transformed from one type to another.

***

[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J. M.D.  
Date Stamp: 15:00:23 13 December AC 228]

"S'io credesse che mia risposta fosse  
A persona che mia tornasse al mondo,   
Questa fiamma staria senza piu scosse.  
Ma perciocche giammai di questo fondo  
Non torno vivo alcun, s'i'odo il vero,  
Senza tema d'infamia ti rispondo.

[pause]

"Want to know what it means? Learn Italian. [laughs] It's from Dante's Inferno 27.61-66. I taught her to read Italian just so she could read the Inferno, but she didn't stop there the way I did. She read all the way through Paradisio. I'll never reach paradise. I'll make do fuddling around down here in the inferno…

"…'but since none has ever returned alive from this depth'…

[laughs]

"Do you ever wonder if you're really alive? Everyone lives. But I know that I'm just the walking dead, that's why you keep me locked up in this new Bedlam. Me and Heero, because we didn't return alive. Or at least not all the way alive. If we are alive, then we're so crazy no one will ever understand."

Doctor Hall: "You believe you're dead on the inside, emotionally?"

"Another phenomenologist? Guess it's better than that moronic Freudian who tried to blame everything on my grandfather. You know people tried to claim that Relena was just living out her father's ghost? Which father, though? People are so stupid. Just don't ask me how I feel."

Doctor Hall: "Do feelings frighten you?"

"Do I need to explain to you how stupid you sound?

[pause]

"No, feelings don't frighten me. How can things I don't have frighten me?"

***

[Excerpt from private journals of Trieze Khushrenada, 8 April AC 191]

What will be officially stated is that terrorists kidnapped the daughter of the Alliance's vice-minister of foreign affairs in an attempt to undermine the Alliance's power base at the JAP point base. However, that is not what I saw; but my report will never been shown to the public. I understand that, because what I saw could never be explained.

Relena Darlian, age 11, was kidnapped, but from all evidence I gathered not by terrorists, or at least not any terrorists I have ever encountered. They did not make demands. In fact, it was much more difficult to find them than normal, because they made no contact with either the media or the Alliance. I am more inclined to believe that they were scientists. We'll never know for sure, because Zechs Marquise showed a rare moment of passion and killed them all.

We found the girl in suspended stasis in some sort of cryogenic unit. Or so it appeared to me. When Zechs opened the unit the girl did not react with hysterics. She merely smiled at us. The look in her eyes was calm, but somehow sad. As if she understood why all the world was full of nothing but weeping.

The data that we collected from the lab on the experiments conducted there make no sense. It appeared to be a branch of the now defunct Flanagan Institute. There were numerous forms of biochemicals and a complete psycommu system. From the data downloaded off of the mainframe at that lab, it appeared that they were conducting experiments to enhance the girl physiologically. But Officer Sally Po found no evidence of anything unusual.

What where they trying to do to the girl?

'The girl,' even to me she had become an object. Poor child.

***

[Excerpt from JAP Point Post, 21 April 195]

VICE-MINISTER OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS ASSASSINATED

Tokyo, Earth--  
Vice-Minister Darlian was assassinated during negotiations with the colonies early this morning. A large explosion destroyed the building where the negations were underway. At approximately the same time a burst of Minovsky particles completely disabled all electronic activity in the area. The sudden appearance of the particles has yet to be explained as details are being with held pending further investigation.

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero  
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D  
Date Stamp: 14:24:23 14 December AC 228]

"Do you know what happened during the Eve Wars? Do you really know? Of course you don't. They'll never let it out what really went on up there in that breathless night. Even if they did no one would ever believe them, because believing in it would hurt too much.

[pause]

"Did you know there's wind in space? A solar wind that you can almost fly on, but MS's are too heavy. And heavy things don't fly. I think for minute I saw something that could fly, though. Just for a second--it was like watching a bird fly away into the sun. You wanted to watch but it hurt your eyes too much. Never mind, you don't get it and I don't get you.

Doctor Torbin: "Do you think it's worthwhile to try to understand other people, Heero?"

"It's not that I don't know right from wrong, Doctor. I know what I am, what Dorothy is. It's not like we don't understand intellectually. We just don't get it emotionally. Too burnt out--there's nothing left to feel in here."

***

 

[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D.  
Date Stamp: 15:03:57 16 December AC 228]

"I never dream anymore. Or more precisely, I'm always dreaming.

[pause]

"Don't mean it in that Romantic way, or even in a Surrealist sense. It's terrifying to be dreaming all the time, and never know what's real and what's some sick creation of your own mind.

Doctor Hall: "Do you think you are dreaming this?"

"Then I'd be more insane than even I thought I was. [laughs] No, not even an insane person would create a horde of psychiatrists to torment them. I'm crazy, but I'm not that crazy.

[pause]

"She told me once that she was merely spending her time dreaming until it was time to wake up. She told me that life was the dream of the soul. Maybe I think I'm dreaming because I'm waiting to wake up and see her. I keep thinking that one of these days I'll wake up to her. It's the best feeling in the world to wake up and look into the eyes of a person who thinks you're the most beautiful thing in the world. I knew we'd never last, just because she looked at me like that.

[laughs]

"What? My sexual preference not included in your little chart?

[pause]

"Only her, though. Only her. That's the way it was with her. Once you let her in, there wasn't room for anyone else. There was barely any room for you anymore. She would overwhelm you with something, but it wasn't need. Or wasn't just need. [laughs] For a little princess she had one raging libido. She was… Goddess…

Doctor Hall: "Relena seems like she was a very charismatic person. A strong influence in your life. You talk about her, but you never say anything."

"Don't throw my words in my face; you'll only anger me. You can't comprehend what she was like. She was an influence in the world you live in. It wouldn't /be/ the world you live in if it wasn't for her…. She's the reason why we're here…why the earth is here…why I'm here. She's the reason I'm bat shit crazy.

[pause]

"I went crazy long before I met her. But when I was with her…I was sane. When I was with her I could /see/ things."

Doctor Hall: "What kinds of things?"

"You couldn't even dream of them. They were so beautiful, these visions of hers. So unbelievably beautiful. When I first met her I was supposed to kill her. Did your file tell you that? That I was a sociopath trained to work as an operative for the Foundation?"

Doctor Hall: "Yes, it mentions that your grandfather tried to make you into a psychopath for the furthering of his political goals."

"I'm a sociopath, not a psychopath. There is a difference. Whatever do they teach you people in those very expensive schools? A psychopath is crazy; they don't understand the difference between right and wrong. Sociopaths understand all the little moral distinctions, but we don't have a conscience, so we just don't care. You see? Blowing your brains out and eating a Popsicle, it's all the same to me.

[pause]

"But she… she made it matter. I think for a little while she showed me why it mattered so fucking much. Everything in life mattered to her, and it hurt. Believing in her hurt. I couldn't understand why she could believe in people like she did when it hurt more than any physical pain."

Doctor Hall: "Did you love her?"

"Love?

[pause]

"Depends on what you think love is. I'm not talking about this with you."

Doctor Hall: "Does it hurt to talk about your feelings for her?"

[sound of a slap]

"Did that hurt? I'm not talking about it."

Doctor Hall: "You must talk about your feelings."

"And your head must be so full of shit, because that's all that ever comes out of your mouth."

***

[Subject: Heero, Yuy  
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D  
Date Stamp: 14:46:23 17 December AC 228]

"I told her I'd kill her. She just smiled and said 'please'…Please….

[pause]

"Duo once said that every person I've threaten to kill, I've failed to. It's the poor sons of bitches that I don't threaten that die. But I killed her. I didn't put a gun to her head, but the end result is the same, isn't it? She's gone, and I still don't know what the hell I'm doing. That's why I'm here."

Doctor Torbin: "You're here because you need help."

"I'm here because I scare the shit out people."

Doctor Torbin: [laughs] "That too."

"You're honest. So was she. So fucking honest that she left you to bleed in the pieces of the walls you constructed to keep yourself safe. She ripped those walls apart and she didn't even know it. Or maybe she did.

[pause]

"She said that I wasn't supposed to kill people, because every time I did I left a little piece of me somewhere out there and I'd never get it back. She said I'd bury myself behind my walls. She thought I'd die behind them. She never had any walls, none. All the pieces of her are out there, in the stars."

Doctor Torbin: "I don't know, Heero. But let me help you get out of here, and then you can look."

"No. The stars don't shine anymore. They fell when she left. They all fell and burned away."

***

Minovsky Physics: 2_He^3+1_H^22_He^4 (energy released: 18.35 MeV)  
Minovsky Particle: rare particle generated by this reaction. Has near zero rest mass.

***

[Excerpt from private journals of Trieze Khusranada, 26 September AC 195]

What were those fools thinking? Naming her the Queen of the World. Someone like that should never have been allowed to be part of this intricate little game we call politics. She should never have been subjected to this. Someone like her should have been hidden away and kept from human company. Or would that have been worse?

We met again today. I remedied the mistake made by that blithering idiot. She looked up at me with those eyes that saw more than I could understand, and she smiled. It was like a sudden jolt of pain when she called me by name. I knew she remembered. We looked at each other, and for one moment neither one of us was standing in that room. I saw mourning in her eyes when I should see laughter.

My cousin is quite taken with her. And I thought that she was beyond the capacity for love. I thought it had been beaten out of her. I wonder what will happen now.

Dorothy, I fear for you and the things you will see with her. You who are the remembered past, and she who is the future forgotten. Some things humans were never meant to touch. Why do I think this girl is one of those?

***

[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D.  
Date Stamp: 15:36:25 18 December AC 228]

"I can still remember making love to her like I had just touched her. Her skin made my fingertips tingle just a little bit, like when you touch an electrical current very gently. I'd never touched anyone like that before. I couldn't handle being that…invested… in anyone before her. And after her…. Well, it's my file.

"She was always searching for something. Yearning for something, and when she made love it was like she'd find it in me. Like she would find the meaning of human life in me. It flattened me, that belief that I could be so important, that I wasn't just some tool to be used; it left me face down in the rubble of my walls.

[pause]

"She never used me. I don't think she could comprehend how to use someone. Or maybe she was so damned good at manipulating people that you never noticed?

[soft sound, a sob]

"God, I hope not."

[pause]

"I can't describe how it felt, because it wasn't a feeling I think humans are supposed to have. I wake up crying because of it. Because with her, for a moment, I touched eternity. It was beyond just physical release; it was like I was being released from this nothingness. For one second I was everything.

"I could see everything. I could see all the things she saw. And they were so beautiful… so bright…. Like watching the eclipse of the sun.

"Being with her…it was like for one moment an angel decided to clue me in to what was going on. I miss her. I need her because she was my center, everything. Without her I…. the pieces of me…they just fly apart. They fly away."

***

[Data seized from abandoned JAP point base]

Psychokinetic phenomenona already manifested by the subject. Flanagan process proceeding with greater success than any projected results indicated. Manipulation of AT-field already attained. Empathic and telepathic abilities beyond any anticipated ability have lead to the development of new structuring of the brain to allow for further development. The subject shows remarkable calm under duress…

***

[Excerpt from JAP Point Post, 3 January 196]

MOON BASE—  
Two weeks after the end of the Eve Wars, debris has begun to fall to Earth; however, no property damage has resulted.

A scientific inquiry is being held into the reason why no massive damage has resulted from the fall out of the debris. "A ship as big as the Libra should have an amazing amount of debris. Not to mention the debris from all of the mobile suits. Apparently we lost every single MS unit in a 5263 mile radius from the Libra." Stated Dr. Mora Yang. "From all the data that I have gathered there should be enough debris falling to completely wipe out the whole of Alaska. This is an unmistakable blessing, but it is also unnerving. There is no explanation for what happened up there. This is not the result of a war. Something happened, and the people are not being told."

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero  
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D.  
Date Stamp: 15:00:59 19 December AC 228]

"I never touched her. I mean I touched her, and it felt like you do right after you eat blowfish. When your hands go a little numb, but I never…we never…sex was never an option with us. It just wasn't.

[pause]

"I'd see her; talk to her; listen to her, and then I'd go lose myself in Duo. I couldn't handle what she was to me. She was my focal point. And I couldn't have that. She interfered with my mission. I couldn't think straight around her and it scared me. She scared me.

[pause]

"The great ubersuave terrorist, as Duo used to call us, was scared of this girl. I think anyone intelligent would have been scared of her."

Doctor Torbin: "Why?"

"Because she was going to change things. She did change things. I wasn't ready for how she was going to change me. I don't think anyone was ready for it.

[pause]

"I thought I loved Duo. But it was reflected love the way the light of the moon is merely a reflection of the sun. I needed him to make me forget her. I couldn't handle remembering her. But I couldn't forget her either.

[pause]

"She changed me. And it scares me."

Doctor Torbin: "How did she change you?"

"Go away. I'm not talking about this with you."

***

[Excerpt from the private journals of Trieze Khushrenada, 24 December 195]

 

This will be one day that either human kind will never remember, or never forget. The difference between the two is negligible. I sent her to space to bring peace. I think she will bring change. I do not know how, or why, but I know she will. It worries me.

My cousin followed her to space. I think she is in love with something she cannot understand. Anyone else would be terrified. I think Dorothy has found her salvation. God help her.

Relena sent me one brief message before she left, and one even shorter one when she arrived on the Libra. The first one said 'I'll be waiting,' and the second 'Thank you.'

***

[Words carved into a windowsill of the Sank Kingdom Imperial Castle]

THE THING YOU DO NOT REMEMBER IS THE THING THAT DOES NOT EXIST

***

[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:03 24 December AC 228]

Doctor Hall: "Tell me about the last time you saw Relena. I want to know abo—"

"The Libra."

Doctor Hall: "Yes. I've discovered that you were one of the two witnesses of the Libra explosion. Something happened on board. Nothing survived intact for 5263, and yet here you are."

"Here I am. Barely. I'm not a witness. A witness is one who gives testimony. I can't do that."

Doctor Hall: "Please, Dorothy."

"I finally understood, that day."

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero  
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:04 24 December AC 228]

"I had to be there. I had to go there. For some reason I just had to get to her, even if it meant risking everything. I had to see her. I knew….I knew something was going to happen."

Doctor Torbin: "How did you know?"

"I don't know. I just knew."

***

[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:05 24 December AC 228]

"She was waiting next to the window. Watching the stars the same way she used to watch the sea, like she was waiting for unicorns. Heero was already in the hallway; he came in with me. We watched her as she watched the stars.

"It seemed like I could see the waves of the solar wind. All those particles of star dust moving.

"She turned around and smiled at us. So perfect, so sweet. She knew."

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero  
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:06 24 December AC 228]

"…she didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Not really. I knew she hadn't been waiting for us, not really. We'd been waiting for her; all that time we'd been waiting for her.

"She told us that she loved us. And that she was leaving.

[laughter?]

"I wish I had killed her then."

***

[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:07 24 December AC 228]

Doctor Hall: "Tell me what happened."

"Wings…"

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero  
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:08 24 December AC 228]

"These skeletal wings of light blocked everything from view. They kept reaching up…"

Doctor Torbin: "Reaching to where? Where were the wings coming from?"

***

[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:09 24 December AC 228]

"They were her wings, reaching beyond us, into the endless night. Light began to fill the room. So much of it…"

Doctor Hall: "What kind of light?"

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero  
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:10 24 December AC 228]

"Perfect…warm…like standing in the middle of an energy stream. It moved around us, over us, like the eddies of the ocean.

[pause]

"It was her light. It flowed over us, took us under."

Doctor Torbin: "How did you feel?"

***

[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:11 24 December AC 228]

 

"Happy…peaceful…content. I never wanted it to end. I wanted to die."

Doctor Hall: "Please continue."

"I could barely see Relena. Her wings, they were so big. They reached through the ship, everywhere. She reached out to us, and her eyes…"

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero  
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:12 24 December AC 228]

"…were happy. For once I saw her happy. Joyous, even. The way angels are supposed to look. And then she reached out to us…"

Doctor Torbin: "What happened then?"

***

[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:13 24 December AC 228]

"I turned away."

[sound of sobbing]

"I couldn't bear to look at her with that expression on her face. I just couldn't. When she touched me it was like being filled with something that burned but felt so good. So very good. She said she was sorry."

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero  
Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:14 24 December AC 228]

"Then everything was gone. We were in Wing Zero. Nothing would respond. I…Dorothy…we…we did nothing but watch. I was terrified and horrified and enthralled. Her wings were the most awful things that I had ever seen and the ripped through that ship like it was rice paper. … It was so beautiful…"

***

[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:15 24 December AC 228]

"We huddled together, watching her. I saw her in the middle of that wind, her wind. It were like waves of energy, picking up all that space debris and crushing it. Flinging it outward in ever widening waves. It looked like the waves were going to reach us. Like the waves on that one beach that she and I used to walk along.

"It almost kissed us…. I was so scared, so ecstatic. It was like a mystic's vision and I never wanted anything to be over quite so badly.

"And then she spread her wings…"

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero  
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:16 24 December AC 228]

"She was going to fly away. I felt sorrow then. Real sorrow, like the emotion she felt all the time. I didn't know where she was going to fly to, but we couldn't follow."

"Dorothy was crying. But…"

***  
[Patient: Catalonia, Dorothy M  
Staff Doctor: Hall, Talen J M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:17 24 December AC 228]

"She was whispering to us. I could hear her voice reverberating in my bones…"

***

[Patient: Yuy, Heero  
Staff Doctor: Torbin, Carrie M.D.  
Date Stamp: 14:39:18 24 December AC 228]

"She said she'd come back, and when she did she'd teach us to fly…"

***

"One day, I'll fly away…"

***

"These fragments I have shored against my ruins" ~~ 'The Wasteland'


End file.
